Lucadra
Lucadra (ルケーイドラ, Rukēidora) is a Vampire of presumably great power, as well as an incredibly advanced age. She has been called Apostle of the Damned (開祖の罰当たり, Kaiso no Bachiatari), being believed to be one of the first vampires to appear on Earth Land, as well as one of the more powerful ones currently alive. After battling Midas Gold and other Werewolves, she was severely injured. Lucadra resorted to fleeing and gaining a new body before her current one withered. She was found by Amon, and subsequently bit him in an attempt of controlling his body, but failed after Gram intervened, forcing her to remain stuck in Amon's consciousness along with Gram until she can gain control, and a new body. Appearance Lucadra no longer possesses a physical body after transferring her consciousness into Amon's, but when possessing a body, her appearance has always remained virtually the same thing. She is capable of using her illusions to have an appearance before Amon, and appears primarily in three forms. An adult, a teenager and a child, constantly switching between them as she pleases. Interestingly, her clothes are also a product of her Illusion Magic, thus, while she may appear clothed, she is technically nude, as her clothes aren't real. Her always remaining characteristics are her golden eyes, with black pupils, and her long blonde hair, that reaches to her rear in adult form, is tied as a ponytail on one side of her head as a teenager, and is untied and barely reaches her rear as a child, as well as pointy ears, and fangs, that are typically concealed. As an adult, she typically appears as a tall and well endowed young woman, with pale skin, and long blonde hair. She is best described as being beautiful, with a slender frame, and still possessing her cocky expression. Lucadra always appears wearing a red dress that reaches to her feet, as well as black feather-like decorating, most notably on her bust area, and on the edges of her white arm gloves. She wears black leggings as well as high heels. Personality Lucadra is simply described by Amon as an irritating and smug individual, but is also incredibly laid back and carefree in her attitude. She is known for constantly belittling him, and speaking in a superior tone, believing herself to be of a greater league compared to him. This egotistical demeanor is unhinged, even when in her current state, no longer possessing a body and being dependent on Amon to not die and kill her along as well. Lucadra's prideful nature is what makes her incredibly irritating for Amon, constantly acting smug and confident, driving the man absolutely mad. This is best emphasized in her appearances via illusions, always disappearing and reappearing as she pleases, in either form she desires. She does so whenever she desires, talking to Amon and bothering him, in order to entertain her with his reactions and outbursts. She enjoys teasing Amon, always finding pleasure and entertainment in doing so. Lucara always does so by commenting on Amon's appearance, embarrassing him whenever she compliments him, or comments on his feminity. Though, she does point out she confuses him for a vampire, due to his noticeably sharp front row teeth. Lucadra always has a snarky comment ready to use, at any given situation, which bothers Amon to no end. While still evidently arrogant, Lucadra can still show signs of respect. She claims that she likes people who aren't weak willed and determined, ones who aren't "easy to kill" and possess great power, which she says Amon fits in every category. Though, her display of respect, is simply her giving a simple pat on the head, and complineting Amon. She is not above using her looks to her advantage, either using sex appeal, or her childish looks to gain an advantage in an arguement or convince Amon to do what she wants. Knowing Amon's weakness to children, she fully exploits this, knowing he'd find difficulty arguing or yelling at a little girl, as long as she keeps the act of one, much to Amon's dismay. Despite her status as an immortal monster who feasts on human blood, Lucadra is incredibly laid back about the matter, speaking about her blood trenched past in detail, and in a casual manner. She has grown used to the sight of blood and death, so much that it even the most gruesome images have no effect on her, but simply bore her. However, Lucadra still shows that she isn't fond of her undying state, due to the long time she spent alone, and craving blood, and how tired she became of it all. While she still doesn't seek death, even now, she still says she won't care if she lives or dies either way. Lucadra isn't inherently "evil", but she isn't "good" either. Her morality is flawed at best. She claims to be very "picky" with her food. Going only after humans who she deems to best suited to be devoured. Typically, she goes for those she believes won't be missed, and who killing, or turning to a vampire, will have no negative impact on anyone. Thus, her most common targets are the homeless, or wanted criminals, believing that killing them has no negative reprucussion on anyone. Her take on "evil" is on individuals who show no consideration to what sort of impact or damage they may cause through their actions. Such as those who kill, without considering what impact a person's death would have on someone. Lucadra classifies Amon as evil as a result, due to his past involving killing people merely for payment, and usually taunts him about that. She also identifies people who find joy in heinous acts to be evil, even if minor, such as littering without a care, is enough for her to warrant someone "evil". However, she has no clear definition of what "good" is. Lucadra claims that it is something very vague, and can't be clearly pinned down. As such, she is lead to believe good is non-existent, since she has yet to meet someone who is perfect, with no form of sin or "evil", thus she can't consider them good. She doesn't even consider herself to be good, fully admitting she may as well be called a villain. Lucadra does show a much more somber side, a direct result of her immortality making her see the fragility of life as well as coming into terms with herself as a monster and killer. She occasionaly gives "advice" or "lessons" to Amon about some of his rash and reckless decisions, before or after they play out, seemingly trying to help him in some way, trying to avert him from becoming like her, believing he might still have a change to avoid a similar path to hers. Commonly, Lucadra's expression becomes more serious, and her tone no longer playful when speaking to Amon about such things, wanting to make sure to gets through his head. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Lucadra has never been one to fight up close and personal with her foes. Never once in her entire immortal life did she actually bother to properly learn close combat, as such, her skill, if any, is mostly improvised attacks, and mostly involves dodging attacks, or taking advantage of her regeneration to get close enough to her foe. She prefers utilizing her magic over actually physically confronting her foe, but does show that she can be cunning, and take advantage of her immortal body, in order to get point blank damage at her target. If Lucadra does enter physical combat, her only attacks would be simple kicks and punches, but her vampiric strength allows her to dish out more than enough damage, and would also use dirty tricks, or "foul play", to gain an advantage. In addition, she utilizes her speed and strength in battle, to tear apart her foes, biting and punching them, physically tearing them apart with her barehands, leaving a trail of gore behind, a sea of crimson, and dying her body red. Immense Strength: As a vampire, Lucadra possesses inhuman levels of strength, enough to stop even a vehicle with one hand from moving, or lift an entire giant and toss it away. Her phenomenal strength is, however, quite useless for the most part, due to her preference of fighting using her magic instead of physical combat. Her strength is typically overshadowed by her appearance, and remains the same, no matter what form Lucadra takes, and is infact boosted when controlling someone else's body, thus, for every new body, her strength simply increased. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes: While not her greatest attribute, Lucadra still displays above average speed and agility, allowing her to maneuver around her foe, and even jump to an impressive height. She is capable of reacting on time to attacks, but due to her confidence in her regeneration and immortality, rarely does so against what she doesn't deem a threat to her. Regardless, her reaction speed is great enough to react almost instantly when attacked. Immense Endurance: Pain is almost non-existing to Lucadra, as she is shown continuously walking from devastating attacks, and otherwise lethal injuries, without a care in the world. This is most likely due to leaving for centuries, and being hunted down many times, and the torture she underwent in the attempt of executing her always failing. Burned at the stake, decapitation, shooting and stabbing did nothing to kill her, but the more and more she underwent any form of torture or pain, she grew used to it, until its effects eventually wore off, making Lucadra incapable of being "hurt" by pain, only irritated at best. Magical Abilities Immeasurable Magic Power: Due to living for an incredibly long time, Lucadra has accumulated enormous quantities of magic power, enough to allow her to sustain her illusions for days, or even years, mostly because they require not alot of power to begin with. Her aura is described as being capable of inducing fear into ordinary people, and make even S-Class Mages shiver at her presence. Lucadra's magic energy is notably red in color, and when unleashed in bursts, can cause damages to the surrounding via shockwaves, shattering the very earth she stands on. The fact she can merge her magic power and blood in large quantities for destructive power is also a testament to her incredible reserves of magic power. Lucadra claims that she became stronger the longer she lived and fought, accumulating energy from her fallen enemies until it reached the point where she is today. Bat Manipulation Magic Bat Manipulation Magic (蚊食鳥操りの魔法,'' Kakuisuri no Mahō''): Also known as Bat Body Magic (蚊食鳥身の魔法,'' Kakuimi no Mahō''), is the trademark magic exclusive to Lucadra's race, the vampires. It is essentially the ability to control flocks of bats, stray or otherwise, to her disposal, commanding them as if she were their leader, even if it meant sacrificing them. Notably, the bats controlled by Lucadra gain a significant boost in their physical abilities, becoming much faster, and even more durable, allowing them to shred a human being into pieces. This magic alone allows Lucadra to overwhelm groups of foes with large flocks of bats, numbering hundreds, or even thousands. Lucadra is also capable of using the "Bat Body" function of this magic, turning her body into a flock of bats, allowing her to travel at high speeds, or to collapse her body to bats, to avoid an attack, and reform seconds later to counterattack. She is also capable of sprouting large bat wings on her back, instead of turning her entire body to a flock of bats, and still maintain an overall human appearance. Blood Magic Blood Magic (血の魔法, Chi no Mahō): As a Vampire, Lucadra also possesses the ability to manipulate and control blood, which is her nutrition as well. With Blood Magic, Lucadra is capable of controlling blood, either within her body, or from victims whom she has killed and drank, even briefly. Lucadra is capable of "imprinting" humans whom she has sunk her teeth into, and as such, control their blood, and by extension, their entire body like a puppet, and forcibly draw out blood from their bodies. Thanks to this magic, Lucadra is also capable of solidifying blood into weaponry, or even defenses, and liquify it immediately after. This allows for more combat oriented options. However, the true versatility of this magic is Lucadra's ability to infuse blood with magic energy, adding an extra layer of destructive power to them. Doing so causes the blood to glow a bright aura, and with that, the magic energy-enhanced blood is ready for use. The magic energy-enhanced blood retains its ability to be molded, but can also be altered into an energy-like state, appearing as if Lucadra is manipulating raw energy, as opposed to blood. But, it is still blood regardless. Upon her command, Lucadra is capable of causing blood to rupture and explode, causing damage dependent on the amount of energy stored within them, or cause the blood to fire as beam projectiles, capable of cleanly cutting through human flesh like butter. In addition, she is capable of producing this magic energy blood with less blood, and instead utilize more energy instead, allowing her energy to mimick the properties of blood, which is more effective for large scale attacks, as well as a less costly use of blood. Interestingly enough, despite being unable of consuming Black Blood, Lucadra is still capable of manipulating it, due to the fact that it is still human blood, merely enhanced and modified with the flesh of demons. However, Lucadra notes that controlling Black Blood is significantly more difficult, and that the blood "rejects" her control, especially if still attached to its victim. Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (幻魔法, Maboroshi Mahō): The ability to create illusions to trick her foes, and slowly, but surely draw them into her trap and gain an advantage. While the options and versatility of this magic are far and wide, Lucadra most notably uses this magic to simply create clothing, due to the fact that they are always ruined after battle, much to her frustration each time. Regardless, it is still highly versatile to use in combat, and can still use it, even when in Amon's mind, to project herself to only a select few. Lucadra is also capable of creating powerful enough illusions to completely change the environment in her foe's eyes to her advantage, making them believe they are in a hazardous environment, or create gigantic, non-existing beasts to frighten them, even having the ability to project the illusions of Dragons to trick her foes. While it has no use in actually harming her opponents physically, since all they do is merely phase through the real world, the shock or fear of whatever illusions they get trapped in is more than enough to cause them to turn tail and run. However, highly skilled Mages, especially employers of certain Eye Magic, can tell through her much larger illusions, though minor ones, such as her clothing, are much more difficult, due to how mundane they are, and being smaller in scale, thus using very little magic that detecting them is nearly impossible. Vampiric Abilities Age Shifting: Lucadra displays the ability to freely shift her age, to whatever form she desires. This form of shapeshifting has no real merit in combat, but is mostly used in order to disguise herself and fit into society, either as an adult, a teenager, or a child. Lucadra can shapeshift her age almost instantly. She claims that she does so by manipulating every bit of her cellular structure, and bodily make-up, reverting her age or accelerating it. Due to this, it is unclear at what age Lucadra became a vampire, since she can freely control her aged form. Immortality: As a vampire, Lucadra is immortal, never aging and difficult to kill. She cannot succumb to disease, and if her body is severred, she can simply reattach her limbs. However, in order for Lucadra to do so, she must still have possession of the limb, and the limb must be "alive", thus it is possible to seperate her body parts from her, in order to gain an advantage over her. Silver is also a great method to slay Lucadra, as it is her natural weakness. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Lucadra is capable of regenerating her limbs, and any damage instantly, without much difficulty. Even being decapitated, or blown up, or burnt can simply be regenerated, and return to normal, as if nothing happened to her. However, in order to regenerate a limb, such as an arm or her head, they must be "dead", since her limbs are linked by her magical energy. Blood Consumption: Lucadra is capable of drinking blood, and consuming it for nutrition. As a vampire, it is the only form of nutrition left for her, and is essential for her survival. By biting someone with her fangs, Lucadra begins to drink their blood, a process that can take minutes to drain completely. However, if she were to not finish the job, then she would turn her victim to a vampire as well. Additionally, she cannot consume Black Blood, finding its taste to be foul, and disgusting. This, in turn, is another reason for why Lucadra was unable to take full control over Amon's body, because of the Black Blood strong influence and Gram getting in her way. Mental Abilities: Strangely enough, Lucadra is shown to possess mental-related abilities of her own, which she classifies under her vampiric abilities, as opposed to Magic. She claims that she could always move things without touching them, and hear the thoughts of people around her. Lucadra eventually learned how to better control these abilities, become some of her strongest applications, outside of her Magic. *'Telepathy' (念話, Terepashī): The ability to communicate with others via speaking their minds, as opposed to physically speaking. Lucadra can use this to communicate with others, even enemies, telepathically, having a very large reach when it comes to that. Additionally, she can also read the mind of others, but Lucadra claims that doing so is immoral, and also difficult to do if someone has more than one entity in their mind, like Amon. It is through this ability that Lucadra is capable of communicating with others, even from Amon's mind, if she so desired. *'Telekinesis '(テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): The ability to move things without touching them, or with her mind. Lucadra surprisingly enough, displays phenomenal mastery using Telekinesis, so much that she is capable of using it even from within Amon's mind, similarily to Beast, but on a grander scale compared to him. She is capable of moving objects many times her size, and people alike, with ease, and then use them as playthings. Lucadra has also displayed the ability to create "repulsive forces" and "attracting forces", allowing her to crush an object or person using Telekinesis, or rip objects apart instead. The versatility of this magic has many options in combat, especially since it allows her to keep up a defensive maneuver, using the very earth's rocks as shields. However, Lucadra admits that controlling powerful beings, such as Demons, or S-Class Mages, is significantly more difficult, because they can negate the "force" of Telekinesis with their large quantities of magic power or auras. Body Snatching: Lucadra's most distinctive, and unique ability, is her ability to control the bodies of others, transferring her consciousness first, and then her powers along with it. To do so, she must first bite her target, and there is no need for her to drink their blood, instead, transfer her own "blood" or fluids into their body. While doing so, she also transfers her consciousness, and overtakes her targets, "killing" them, and taking control of it. Though, suppressing them mentally within their own mind is also possible. Through this method, she is capable of temporarily disguising herself as someone else, or move to a new body if she was hurt too bad, such as by silver, or has lost a limb that she cannot regain. After controlling a body, Lucadra can forcibly change the body to look exactly like her original appearance, regardless of the body's gender or race, turning them to a vampire in the process. Notably, she can transfer a portion of her power to her "host", but would need to completely control their body in order to grant them full power. However, when she attempted to control Amon's body, Lucadra was unable to fully go through with it, since she was rejected by Gram and the Black Blood, causing her to remain stuck in Amon's mind as a consciousness, but still has access to some of her powers, regardless. *'Dhampir' (与力の 吸血人 (ダンピール), Danpīru lit. Vampire of Bestowed Power): It has become evident that, if stuck within her host's consciousness, Lucadra is capable of sharing her power with her host, granting them a portion of her full power or her entire power. However, granting too much power runs the risk of permanently turning the host to a vampire, thus shattering their chances of returning back to human. As such, whent he host has access to Bat Manipulation Magic, they have become full fledged vampires. At best, Lucadra is capable of granting her incredible regeneration, simple magic such as Telekinesis or Blood Magic, or her physical might, to aid her host, without them being converted to a full vampire. Lucadra claims that granting her full power to someone incomptaible would also run the risk of utterly annhilating their body, due to them being unable of handling her sheer magical power to begin with. Trivia *Lucadra's appearance is based off of Oshino Shinobu from the Monogatari series. *Lucadra is another anagram for Dracula, much like the famous anagram "Alucard". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character